


What are we?

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Remember that time I wrote KageHina and enjoyed it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Hinata had no idea what they were to each other. He could only hope.





	What are we?

Warm under a blanket while watching a movie, Hinata waited patiently for Kageyama to return from work with a customary hot chocolate in his hand. Since they’d moved into the apartment together, that was how it had always been. Kageyama would work later than Hinata and he’d bring a hot chocolate home with him afterward and they’d cuddle and watch movies into the morning hours. 

It got Hinata thinking though, more than once. 

They weren’t dating, no matter how Hinata wished, he knew they weren’t. But they could’ve been, if he’d had a bit more courage to ask. Noya had told him that is was hard to tell someone you liked them when the sunshine boy had asked him about it, but when he’d told Noya about their Friday night tradition Noya had asked if they weren’t already dating. 

“I’m home dumbass,” a voice called from the kitchen, Kageyama of course. 

“Welcome home,” Hinata responded.

A few seconds later Kageyama had appeared, offering a cup of hot chocolate to the orange-haired shortie. Kageyama wore a small smile as he left to change into some more comfortable clothes before sitting on the couch with Hinata. 

Hinata was having a battle within himself. He could ask Kageyama if they were unofficially dating, he could tell Kageyama he had a crush on him, or he could stay silent. 

As Kageyama returned, he made the decision. He would ask if they were unofficially dating, and by god, he hoped they were. 

“Hey Kageyama, um,” Hinata started. 

“What?” 

“Um, have we been dating lately but not like officially? Just, I don’t know,” Hinata said, his words sounding like a rush of nonsense to anyone else, but understood perfectly by Kageyama. 

The raven-haired man’s face took on a red hue. 

“D-dumbass!” Kageyama started, causing Hinata’s small grin to fade. “I was planning this for weeks.”

Hinata was confused, Kageyama was clearly embarrassed. 

“Wha-,” Hinata was cut off. 

“I was gonna ask you if,” Kageyama paused to take a deep breath as his blush got impossibly darker across his cheeks. “Would you do me the- the favour of being my,” a frown graced Kageyama’s features, “boyfriend?”

A blush worked it’s way up Hinata’s face. Oh. OH. Would he? Yeah, probably.

With a grin, Hinata replied, “Yeah, I will.” 


End file.
